Apartment Floors
by IceBornQueen
Summary: Elsa moves in next to Anna, and accidentally knocks a hole in their adjoining wall. A friendship turns into something more. (Rated M for Chapter Nine) Elsanna
1. chapter 1

Elsa sighed contentedly, after putting the first box of her things in the middle of the floor. She looked at the breathtaking view of Los Angeles out of her French windows, smiling. Sure, it wasn't her dream home. But she was paying for it by herself, and she could live with thinner walls and a dodgy water supply for that independence. She plugged her phone charger in first, after the four hour journey she had taken to get there, then went to get the rest of the boxes. She heard whistling as she approached her front door, and opened it to see a pretty, freckled, redhead about to go into her own apartment. She looked like she had been out for a walk, or at the gym, in her leggings and sports bra. Elsa glanced down at her moving outfit: the oldest leggings she owned and a pastel pink jumper with holes near the wrist.

"Oh, hi! You must be my new neighbour! I'm Anna." The girl grinned.

Elsa blushed, playing with her blouse. "Elsa." She said, trying to take her eyes off of Anna's well-formed abdominals. Anna noticed this and laughed.

"Sorry about my get-up, I've been at dance class."

"Wow." Elsa's eyebrows raised slightly. "Anyway, I should probably go and get some more stuff, um, my things from the van. I'll... bye."

Anna gave her a cheerful wave and disappeared behind her door.

Elsa didn't stop thinking about Anna until she spoke to her again, which was the next evening. She had been washing her dishes, with the radio on in the background, when she heard the most beautiful voice.

"He's here, the phantom of the opera,

Beware the phantom of the opera..."

Elsa stopped what she was doing and realised it was coming from Anna's apartment. She put her ear to the wall to hear the voice hit impossibly high notes, with incredible control.

She listened to Anna practise the song again, after she had finished it, and the second time around Elsa couldn't help but applaud her.

"Hello?" Anna said, bemused.

She heard a muffled reply through the wall. "It's Elsa, y- you sounded beautiful."

Anna giggled. "Thank you! I'm playing Christine in Phantom this summer."

"Oh, I've never seen it..." Elsa trailed off. Say something. "So, you do musical theatre?"

"Yes." Then a pause. "You should come! If you want to, I mean. It should be good. And it's quite cheap, were just an amateur company..." she continued to babble as Elsa laughed quietly.

"I'd love to." She replied.

She heard Anna singing at least twice a week after that, and bumped into her more than once outside their block.

"Are you following me?" Anna laughed one day, when they had crossed paths three times already.

"I'm going to visit my parents." Elsa told her, eyeing up Anna's jade green leather jacket and matching heels.

"I have a date with my boyfriend."

Elda's heart dropped. She barely took note of the rest of their conversation, and started arguing with herself.

 _She's straight_.

But she could be bi?

 _She was wearing heels._

But she had a plaid shirt on the other day.

 _She has a boyfriend, anyway._

She love musicals. That's pretty gay.

 _Elsa, shut up. Conceal._


	2. Chapter Two

Elsa set her phone down and snuggled beneath her duvet, when she heard a muffled noise. She stopped and listened carefully. The noise came again, and sounded like a sob, coming from the next apartment.

"Anna?" She said. More crying.

"E-Elsa?" Anna gulped. "Did I wake you? Shit, I'm sorry, I'm so-"

"No! Shh, don't worry. What's wrong?" Elsa asked, biting her lip when she heard the sobbing continue.

"I- he- I've just been dumped." Anna said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh my god Anna, I'm so sorry." Elsa said, sincerely, completely ignoring the part of her brain that was racing with hope. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, I do actually." Anna said, eyes growing dark with a hidden fury. "So, he took me out for dinner, paid and all, the usual. Then just as we got near here, he goes 'Look, I wanted to tell you this for a while but, I don't know how much longer I can go on like this' so I say 'Like what, what do you mean' and then he says 'Not coming home with you. Not doing anything more than kissing.' So I started crying saying 'you promised you could wait until I felt ready' and then he said 'yeah but I thought you meant a few weeks or so, not two months' and then he said 'it's over.' I got out and he rode off in the taxi and I don't even know what to do because just when I thought somebody actually cared about me enough to wait until I was ready to do... you know and then he just goes and ... UGH I fucking hate him and I wish this didn't happen every single fucking time!"

Elsa waited until she was sure the rant was over, then spoke. "So, this has happened before?"

"Well, I've had 4 boyfriends, and I'm still a virgin. One of them lasted 8 months, until it turned out he was getting what he needed from other people." Anna growled.

"Shh, its okay," Elsa soothed her. "You're going to be okay. Believe me Anna, one day somebody is going to walk into your life that's worth the wait."

"I don't even know why I don't ever want to do... it. I really think I love them, y'know, but when it comes to the... intimacy I just coil up like a snail."

Elsa couldn't help but giggle quietly at that.

"Don't you ever get a little turned on by them?"

 _Not as much as I was at that Beyoncé concert._

"No. I mean, I don't know. Not enough to want anything like that. It scares me a little, if I'm honest."

"That's okay." Elsa reassured her. "But you sound drained. You need some sleep."

Anna yawned. "You're right. Thanks Elsa."

"For what?" Elsa asked. _After all, I've only done what any decent person would do._

"For listening to the midnight ramblings of a tipsy Anna Solberg."

"Anytime." Elsa settled back down, but stayed awake until she heard Anna stop moving. _Good_ , _she's asleep_. _And single..._ Elsa shook her head. _Not now, brain. Time for sleep._


	3. Chapter Three

Elsa watched her phone until the clock got to 7:38, then walked out out of her apartment. She glanced around, hoping to see a certain somebody, then shrugged and got into the elevator. She suddenly heard a shout.

"Hold the door!" She watched Anna race towards the lift, and put her hand over the sliding doors.

"Thanks." Anna said breathlessly, grinning at Elsa.

"No problem." Elsa paused. "I would usually have just left it, but since it was you..."

Anna smirked at her, and Elsa couldn't tell whether she picked up on the flirting. Was it flirting?

They got out of the lift together, and Elsa waved as Anna jumped onto the bus at the last minute. She waited until it had pulled away, then went back inside and up to her apartment. She felt guilty. Horribly guilty. She shouldn't know exactly what time Anna leaves in the morning. And she certainly shouldn't get up an hour early so that she can have a minute of conversation with her. But here she was, walking back into her kitchen to make herself some breakfast, and absentmindedly humming.

Elsa had it bad.

A week later, Elsa was on the phone to her mom, when a huge spider darted out in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked when she yelped.

"There's a spider, I've got to go, love you!" She quickly hung up the phone and decided to kick it, pulling her leg back to get more force.

"Ooowwww!" Elsa squealed as her foot flew into the wall. She shook her ankle, wincing, then turned to see if she'd left a mark.

"Fuck! Oh my god!" Elsa muttered, starting to panic. She'd left a mark, alright. So big she could sit down, look through the hole in the wall and see into Anna's apartment. She reached through it, foolishly picking up the bits of rubble to see if they would fit back into place. It didn't even occur to her that Anna was home until she walked into her living room. Stark. Naked.

Elsa's cheeks glowed and she quickly turned around and shuffled to the side, in the hope that Anna hasn't seen her. She wouldn't know if Anna had even looked at her, because all she had looked at was Anna's body. In that split second time did not pass. The picture of Anna was ingrained into her head. A fluffy towel ceasing to pat her tangled and wet hair, as her mouth dropped open into a little 'O' at the sight of the wall. Her neck, still spattered in the freckles that crossed her nose and cheeks. She followed them down to collarbones, still glistening with water from the shower, and then... well boobs. Anna's adorable little nipples and cleavage that made Elda's heart race. She quickly averted her gaze to the abs that she had already seen once, and she couldn't decide whether the thin sheen of sweat from then or the current water droplets dotted across them were sexier. Her eyes then fell to the junction between her legs, where Elsa saw perfect, shapely thighs and... then she had turned away before she saw too much. Was she taking advantage of her? How could she be when the girl had just walked in? She wasn't to know Anna would be there. Naked of all things. And she moved after a second. Anna wouldn't know what she had and hadn't seen.

She waited with bated breath for a few seconds which felt like an hour, until she heard an eruption of giggles through the wall. Or, lack thereof. She smiled, despite herself, and heard Anna trying to say something through her laughter.

"Els-a ha-ah-ha, you- he-ha.."

Assuming Anna was decent, Elsa turned to look back through the hole, and immediately she tensed up again when she saw Anna's back to her, knees weak from laughing, and her spine bridging the gap between the nape of her neck, passing through her shoulder blades to reach the small of her back, and her ass. Elsa drank in the sight before her, and then coughed to get Anna's attention.

She turned around, blinking at Elsa with turquoise eyes.

"Cover yourself up!" She spluttered, the tips of her ears burning.

Anna was still laughing, but reluctantly pulled a throw from her sofa and held it up to her chin. "Better?"

Elsa nodded, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt.

"What happened?" Anna asked, turquoise eyes sparkling.

"I, um, I saw a spider and jumped backwards... and I didn't realise how close I was to the wall and I was going to try and kick it."

"You kicked a hole in my wall." Anna said, her expression unreadable.

"I'm so sorry, I'll pay for it, I'll get it fixed-"

"Fixed?" Anna cut her off.

"Oh- I..." Elsa was confused.

"Now we can talk to each other all the time!" Anna squealed with delight.

"Oh! Oh, yeah okay, that works too." Elsa breathed, relieved.

"You must have strong legs..." Anna pondered, "I mean, that's pretty badass."

Elsa blushed at the compliment, playing with her braid. "Thanks."


	4. Chapter Four

Once Anna had gotten changed into her pyjamas, she went and sat by the hole. "Elsa?"

She heard bare feet padding across the kitchen and saw Elsa emerge in her pyjamas clutching a chocolate bar.

"Hi." She settled down with her back to the wall, and Anna did they same. Something seemed less lonely about their apartments when they could hear somebody on the other side.

"So. We should really get to know each other better. What's your favourite movie?"

Elsa smiled. "The Sound of Music. You?"

She heard Anna pause for a moment, as she contemplated whether Elsa would think she was silly. "It's the Princess Bride."

"Ooh I love that movie." Elsa sighed, not seeing Anna's fingers dance on her chin in excitement.

"Okay, what about your favourite singer? Ariana Grande for me! I love her so much." Anna smirked. _And she's damn attractive too._

"I don't know... I don't really have one. I listen to the radio a lot, so whatever's on really." Elsa shrugged.

Anna's brow furrowed and she thought about that. She loved music, and she had always thought that everyone must have a favourite singer or band. And yet, she wasn't put off by that in the slightest. She only wanted to learn more about Elsa.

"What is your-"

"Hey, it's my turn to ask a question." Elsa laughed.

"Okay!" Anna grinned.

"So, what's your happy place? Like, where do you go when you need to chill and breathe."

Anna thought it over, quickly realising her answer. "To water. To a river, to the sea, whatever's convenient."

Elsa was surprised, although she wasn't sure why.

"Mine is my bed." She chuckled, unable to really tell Anna her happy place. At least, not just yet.

"Speaking of, I'm tired." Anna yawned, and Elsa did the same.

"We could keep talking if you like?" Elsa said, hopefully. "I can still hear you upstairs, even without a giant hole in the wall."

And nodded, then realised Elsa couldn't see her.

"Okay. See you- well, hear you upstairs." They got up, each grabbing a chocolate bar on the way and not knowing the other had done the same. Anna snuggled up into her bed, and Elsa sat up with her legs crossed.

"Can I vent, I need to rant about something?" Anna asked.

"Be my guest." Elsa laughed.

"So today at rehearsal this bitch, Belle, freaking swapped our costumes, because she'd spilled chocolate on hers. And obviously nobody believed me, because everyone knows I'm addicted to chocolate. So I cleaned it best as I could, and then pulled a ladder in her tights."

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. "That's so funny, though, oh my god."

"Don't play me." Anna said, joking. She laid back on her pillow. "I'm actually eating chocolate right now, as well."

"You are!?" Elsa said incredulously.

"Don't judge me, I need it to survive."

"No, no. It's just that I am, too." Elsa said.

"Wait okay let me guess," Anna said thoughtfully. "Something with caramel?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Yes... how did you know?"

She could practically hear Anna's grin. "I'm a chocolate expert okay. I can always tell somebody's favourite."

Elsa nestled into her pillow. "I bet yours is..." She took a wild stab in the dark. "Coconut?"

"It's up there but no. I can't choose a favourite."

Anna drummed her fingers on the wall, curious to see if Elsa could hear it. She could, and did the same. They both laughed and continued tapping out various patterns until they drifted off.

The following morning, Elsa was woken up by a loud voice. "Elsa! Elsa!"

She pulled herself out of bed, walking into the living room.

"Elsaaa!" Anna called again, impatiently. Elsa rubbed her eyes, still sleepy.

"What is it? You okay?" She said, making herself a coffee.

"Yes! But look, there's this comedian on TV, it's just started, we could watch it together."

At that Elsa's head shot up, suddenly wide awake.

"If we both put on it will be in sync." Anna continued.

"Okay, good idea." Elsa found it, and they were soon giggling in separate rooms, and yet feeling closer than ever. This became a regular thing, whether it was a documentary about how chocolate is made or a sitcom, and they would share comments and thoughts and laughs almost every evening. Elsa had never been happier.


	5. Chapter Five

Elsa turned the tap off, from finally having finished the dishes, when she heard loud banging from Anna's apartment and a stream of swearing. She went to the hole and peeked through, and couldn't help but laugh slightly at Anna's little outburst of rage. She was pacing the floor, still cursing, and occasionally kicking something. Elsa thought it was adorable. However, she was also concerned.

"Anna? What's up?"

Anna stopped, surprised and embarrassed that someone had seen her. Then again, it was only Elsa.

"What is up? I will tell you what is up." She sighed, coming to sit by Elsa. "Boys. Men. The male species. They have to stop."

"Bad date?" Elsa asked.

"Worse. Ugh! I mean, they either want me for my body or they're repulsed. I must be ugly." She put her head into her knees.

Elsa gulped. "Well... that's not what I thought when I saw... everything.

Anna lifted her head and blinked at Elsa.

"In fact, I would say quite the opposite. You're so beautiful, Anna."

She delighted in the way Anna giggled nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She said, her eyes piercing into Elsa's. "Would you... I mean it's okay if you have things to do, I don't expect that you have no plans, I just th-"

"Anna." Elsa stopped her rambling.

"Right, um, do you want to come over?" Anna asked, uncertainly.

Elsa's breath caught.

"I... I would love to."

Anna grinned at her, getting up. Elsa flushed and quickly checked her hair in the mirror. She wiped a bit of stray mascara from under her eye, grabbed her bag, and went next door.

"Oh my god." Anna looked startled as Elsa walked through the door.

"What?" Elsa panicked, smoothing her clothes.

Anna laughed. "I just forgot how tall you were."

Oh. Elsa breathed out, relaxing, and looked around Anna's living room.

The colour scheme was... well, colourful, especially compared to Elsa's monochromatic decor. But it suited Anna perfectly.

Anna sat on the sofa, and indicated that Elsa should too.

"Do you want a drink?" Anna asked.

"Sure, do you have water?" Elsa replied.

"Yeah..." Anna smirked.

"Sorry. Of course you have water. Why would anyone not have water." Elsa giggled.

Anna fixed the drink with ice and handed it to Elsa. Neither girl missed the tingle as their fingers brushed.

Anna looked away, then turned to Elsa. "So, how was your day?"

"Fine thanks. I've been walking a lot though here, it's easier, and now my back is killing." She rubbed her shoulders, wincing.

"Awesome!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa shot her a look. "I mean, not awesome, I'm not happy- but you're- i can help, becau-"

She was cut off by Elsa putting a hand on her knee, and giving her a look that said _'Your rambling is adorable but please just tell me what you mean to say.'_

"Right. I'm great at massages. If you... want me to give you one?"

"I'd love to." Elsa said sincerely.

Anna layed her face down on the floor and propped her head up on a pillow. She put her hands on Elsa's back, to let her know she was there, then lifted a leg and essentially straddled her. Anna worked her fingers into Elsa's back, starting off rubbing in light circles. Elsa shivered, smiling happily. She felt the heel of Anna's hands dig into her upper back, making her muscles feel incredible.

"You have really pretty hair." Anna commented.

"Really? Thanks, I hate it."

"Why? It looks almost angelic."

Elsa paused. "It's too pale. It doesn't go with anything."

Anna continued moving down, pushing deeper as she got to the small of her back. Elsa let out an involuntary groan.

"God, Anna, you are amazing."

Anna smirked and increased the pressure. She spread her hands out and worked them up and down Elsa's sides, gently blowing on her neck.

"Harder." Elsa breathed. Anna complied, working the knots out until Elsa was satisfied.

"Thank you so much, that was wonderful." Elsa grinned, getting up and sitting back on the sofa.

"So what do you do?" Anna asked.

"I'm an art student." Elsa replied.

"That's so cool! So you do like, painting and stuff?"

Elsa laughed sarcastically. "I hate painting. I actually want to do architecture."

"Woah." Anna said. "That's even cooler."

"And you're doing theatre...?"

"Yes. I study musical theatre, acting, singing, dancing, the lot."

"You're so talented." Elsa told her.

Anna blushed, looking down. "Thanks. Hey, could you show me some of your work sometime?"

Elsa nodded, and promised her that she could come over the next evening to see her portfolio.


End file.
